logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel/Celebrity Idents
2002-2014 DisneyGreen2003.png|Green Glow Stick DisneyBlue2003.png|Blue Glow Stick DisneyRed2003.png|Red Glow Stick DisneyYellow2003.png|Yellow Glow Stick DisneyPurple2003.png|Purple Glow Stick DisneyPink2003.png|Pink Glow Stick DisneyGold2003.png|Gold Glow Stick DisneyAquaBlue2003.png|Aqua Blue Glow Stick DisneyScarlet2003.png|Scarlet Glow Stick DisneyOrange2003.png|Orange Glow Stick DisneyBrightGreen2003.png|Bright Green Glow Stick DisneyDarkBlue2003.png|Dark Blue Glow Stick DisneyViolet2003.png|Purple Glow Stick DisneyMickeyStick2003.png|Mickey Mouse DisneyTiaandTamera2003.jpg|Tia and Tamera Mowry (Sister, Sister) (2002-2007) DisneyTahj2003.jpg|Tahj Mowry (Smart Guy) (2002-2004) DisneyKirsten2003.jpg|Kirsten Storms (Zenon) (2002-2008) DisneyAJTrauth2003.png|AJ Trauth (Even Stevens) (2002-2007) DisneyChristy2004.jpg|Christy Carlson Romano (2004-2008) DisneyJakeStick2003.png|Jake Thomas (2002-2006) DisneyHilaryStick2002.jpg|Hilary Duff (Lizzie McGuire) (2002-2006, 2009-2010) DisneyLalaineStick2002.jpg|Lalaine (Lizzie McGuire) (2002-2006) DisneyCartoonLizzie2003.jpg|Cartoon Lizzie (Lizzie McGuire) (2002-2006, 2009-2010) DisneyKyla2003.jpg|Kyla Pratt (The Proud Family) (2002-2008) DisneyAmerica2003.jpg|America Ferrera (Gotta Kick it Up!) (2002-2008) DisneySpencer2003.jpg|Spencer Breslin (You Wish!) (2002-2008) DisneyRavenSymone2003.jpg|Raven-Symoné (That's So Raven) (2002-2008) DisneyOrlando2003.jpg|Orlando Brown (That's So Raven) (2002-2008) DisneyAnneliese2003.jpg|Anneliese van der Pol (That's So Raven) (2002-2008) DisneyKyle2003.jpg|Kyle Massey (That's So Raven) (2002-2006) DisneyKermit2003.png|Kermit the Frog (2002-2014) DisneyGonzo2003.png|The Great Gonzo (2002-2014) DisneyAnimal2003.png|Animal (2002-2014) DisneyAdrienne2004.jpg|Adrienne Bailon (The Cheetah Girls) (2004-2008) DisneyDaveTheBarbarian2004.jpg|Dave the Barbarian DisneyRicky2004.jpg|Ricky Ullman (Phil of the Future) (2004-2008) DisneyAmy2004.png|Amy Bruckner (Phil of the Future) (2004-2008) DisneyAlysonM2004.png|Alyson Michalka (Phil of the Future) (2004-2008) DisneyBrenda2004.png|Brenda Song (Phil of the Future) (2004-2006) DisneyBrenda2005.png|Brenda Song (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) (2005-2008) DisneyBrenda2008.png|Brenda Song (The Suite Life on Deck) (2008-2010) DisneyBrenda2011.png|Brenda Song (The Suite Life on Deck) (2010-2014) DisneyBrandy2004.jpg|Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2010) DisneyDylan2005.png|Dylan Sprouse (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) (2005-2008) DisneyDylan2008.png|Dylan Sprouse (The Suite Life on Deck) (2008-2010) DisneyDylan2011.png|Dylan Sprouse (The Suite Life on Deck) (2010-2014) DisneyCole2005.png|Cole Sprouse (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) (2005-2008) DisneyCole2008.png|Cole Sprouse (The Suite Life on Deck) (2008-2010) DisneyCole2011.png|Cole Sprouse (The Suite Life on Deck) (2010-2014) DisneyAshley2005.png|Ashley Tisdale (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) (2005-20??) DisneyCharlotte2005.jpg|Charlotte Arnold (Naturally, Sadie) (2005-2007) DisneyJasmine2005.jpg|Jasmine Richards (Naturally, Sadie) (2005-2007) DisneyJustin2005.jpg|Justin Bradley (Naturally, Sadie) (2005-2007) DisneyMichael2005.jpg|Michael D'Ascenzo (Naturally, Sadie) (2005-2007) DisneyMiley2006.png|Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana) (2006-2008) Rfffx.jpg|Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana) (2008-2010) DisneyEmily2006.png|Emily Osment (Hannah Montana) (2006-2008) DisneyEmily2008.jpg|Emily Osment (Hannah Montana) (2008-2010) DisneyMitchel2006.png|Mitchel Musso (Hannah Montana) (2006-2008) DisneyMitchel2008.jpg|Mitchel Musso (Hannah Montana) (2008-2010) DisneyJason2006.png|Jason Earles (Hannah Montana) (2006-2008) DisneyJason2008.jpg|Jason Earles (Hannah Montana) (2008-2010) DisneyMoises2008.jpg|Moisés Arias (Hannah Montana) (2008-2010) DisneyPerry2008.png|Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) (2008-2014) DisneyCandace2008.png|Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) (2008-2014) DisneyAlyson2008.jpg|Alyson Stoner (Phineas and Ferb) (2008-2014) DisneyAlysonCampRock2008.jpg|Alyson Stoner (Camp Rock) DisneyKyle2007.png|Kyle Massey (Cory in the House) (2007-2010) DisneySelena2007.png|Selena Gomez (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2007-2008) DisneySelena2008.png|Selena Gomez (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2008-2010) DisneyJake2007.png|Jake T. Austin (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2007-2008) DisneyJake2008.png|Jake T. Austin (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2008-2010) DisneyDavid2007.png|David Henrie (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2007-2008) DisneyDavid2008.jpg|David Henrie (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2008-2010) DisneyDavid2010.png|David Henrie (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2010-2012) DisneyJennifer2008.jpg|Jennifer Stone (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2008-2010) DisneyJonasBrothers2007.png|The Jonas Brothers (2007-2008) DisneyJonasBrothers22007.png|The Jonas Brothers (Meet The Robinsons Soundtrack) (2007-2008) DisneyJonasBrothers2009.png|The Jonas Brothers (second version) (2009) DisneyJonasBrothers22009.png|The Jonas Brothers (Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience) (2008) DisneyJonasBrothers32009.png|The Jonas Brothers (JONAS) (2009) DisneyDemi2008.jpg|Demi Lovato (Camp Rock) (2008-2010) DisneyDebby2008.jpg|Debby Ryan (The Suite Life on Deck) (2008-2010) DisneyDebby2010.jpg|Debby Ryan (The Suite Life on Deck) (2010-2011) DisneyDebby2011.jpg|Debby Ryan (Jessie) (2011-2014) DisneyDemi2009.png|Demi Lovato (Sonny with a Chance) (2009-2010) DisneyDemiPrincessProtectionProgram2009.png|Demi Lovato (Princess Protection Program) (2009-2010) DisneyDemi2010.png|Demi Lovato (Sonny with a Chance) (2010-2011) DisneyBrandon2009.png|Brandon Mychal Smith (Sonny with a Chance) (2009-2010) DisneyTiffany2009.png|Tiffany Thornton (Sonny with a Chance) (2009-2010) DisneySterling2009.png|Sterling Knight (Sonny with a Chance) (2009-2010) DisneySterling2010.jpg|Sterling Knight (Sonny With a Chance) (2010-2011) DisneyDoug2009.png|Doug Brochu (Sonny with a Chance) (2009-2010) DisneyAllisyn2009.png|Allisyn Ashley Arm (Sonny with a Chance) (2009-2010) DisneyAllisyn2011.png|Allisyn Ashley Arm (So Random) (2011-2012) DisneyJoe2009.png|Joe Jonas (JONAS) (2009-2010) DisneyJoe2010.png|Joe Jonas (Jonas L.A.) (2010-2011) DisneyNick2009.png|Nick Jonas (JONAS) (2009-2010) DisneyNick2010.png|Nick Jonas (Jonas L.A.) (2010-2011) DisneyKevin2009.png|Kevin Jonas (JONAS) (2009-2010) DisneyKevin2010.jpg|Kevin Jonas (Jonas L.A.) DisneyChelsea2009.png|Chelsea Staub (JONAS) (2009-2010) DisneyNicole2009.png|Nicole Anderson (JONAS) (2009-2010) DisneyHutch2009.jpg|Hutch Dano (Zeke & Luther) (2009-2010) DisneyAdam2009.jpg|Adam Hicks (Zeke & Luther) (2009-2010) DisneyRyan2009.png|Ryan Newman (Zeke & Luther) (2009-2010) DisneyBridget2010.jpg|Bridget Mendler (Good Luck Charlie) (2010-2014) Zendaya_ID.PNG|Zendaya (Shake It Up) (2010-2014) DisneyCaroline2010.jpg|Caroline Sunshine (Shake It Up) DisneyChina2011.png|China Anne McClain (A.N.T. Farm) (2011-2014) DisneyJake2011.png|Jake Short (A.N.T. Farm) (2011-2014) DisneyCarlon2011.png|Carlon Jeffery (A.N.T. Farm) (2011-2014) DisneyPeytonStick2010.png|Peyton List (Jessie) (2011-2014) DisneyKaran2011.png|Karan Brar (Jessie) (2011-2014) DisneyCameron2011.jpg|Cameron Boyce (Jessie) (2011-2014) DisneyRoss2011.png|Ross Lynch (Austin & Ally) (2011-2014) DisneyCalum2011.png|Calum Worthy (Austin & Ally) (2011-2014) DisneyG2012.png|G Hannelius (Dog With a Blog) (2012-2014) DisneyBlake2012.png|Blake Michael (Dog With a Blog) (2012-2014) DisneyFrancesca2012.png|Francesca Capaldi (Dog With a Blog) (2012-2014) DisneyStan2012.png|Stan the Dog (Dog With a Blog) (2012-2014) DisneyDove2013.png|Dove Cameron (Liv and Maddie) (2013-2014) DisneyJoey2013.png|Joey Bragg (Liv and Maddie) (2013-2014) DisneyTenzing2013.png|Tenzing Norgay Trainor (Liv and Maddie) (2013-2014) DisneyOlivia2014.png|Olivia Holt (I Didn't Do It) (2014) DisneySarah2014.png|Sarah Gilman (I Didn't Do It) (2014) DisneyPeytonIDidntDoIt2014.jpg|Peyton Clark (I Didn't Do It) (2014) 2014-2017 Disney Channel ID - Debby Ryan (2014).png|Debby Ryan (Jessie) (2014-2015) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Peyton_List_(2014).png|Peyton List (Jessie) (2014-2015) Disney Channel 2012 Logo.png|Skai Jackson (Jessie) (2014-2015) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Cameron_Boyce_(2014).png|Cameron Boyce (Jessie) (2014-2015) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Karan_Brar_(2014).png|Karan Brar (Jessie) (2014-2015) Dove_Cameron_ID.PNG|Dove Cameron (Liv and Maddie) (2015-2017) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Dove_Cameron_(2014).png|Dove Cameron (Liv and Maddie) (2014-2015) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Tenzing_Norgay_Trainor_(2014).png|Tenzing Norgay Trainor (Liv and Maddie) (2014-2015) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Tenzing_Norgay_Trainor_(2015).png|Tenzing Norgay Trainor (Liv and Maddie) (2015-2017) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Laura_Marano_(2014).png|Laura Marano (Austin & Ally) (2014-2017) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Francesca_Capaldi_(2014).png|Francesca Capaldi (Dog With a Blog) (2014-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_China_Anne_McClain_(2014).png|China Anne McClain (A.N.T. Farm) (2014-present) Bandicam_2018-05-12_11-39-19-755.jpg|Sofia Carson (Descendants) (2015-present) Bandicam_2018-05-12_15-38-02-517.jpg|Rowan Blanchard (Girl Meets World) (2015-2017) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Sabrina_Carpenter_(2014).png|Sabrina Carpenter (Girl Meets World) (2014-2015) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Zendaya_(2015).png|Zendaya (K.C. Undercover) (2015-2018) 2016-2017 Disney_Channel_ID_-_Ethan_Wacker_(2017).png|Ethan Wacker (Bizaardvark) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Jake_Paul_(2017).png|Jake Paul (Bizaardvark) (2016-2017) Disney_Channel_ID_-_DeVore_Ledridge_(2017).png|DeVore Ledridge (Bizaardvark) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Madison_Hu_(2017).png|Madison Hu (Bizaardvark) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Olivia_Rodrigo_(2017).png|Olivia Rodrigo (Bizaardvark) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Malachi_Barton_(2017).png|Malachi Barton (Stuck in the Middle) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Nicolas_Bechtel_(2017).png|Nicolas Bechtel (Stuck in the Middle) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Ariana_Greenblatt_(2017).png|Ariana Greenblatt (Stuck in the Middle) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Ronni_Hawk_(2017).png|Ronni Hawk (Stuck in the Middle) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Kayla_Maisonet_(2017).png|Kayla Maisonet (Stuck in the Middle) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Isaak_Presley_(2017).png|Isaak Presley (Stuck in the Middle) (2016-present) Disney_Channel_ID_-_Jenna_Ortega_(2017).png|Jenna Ortega (Stuck in the Middle) (2016-present) 2017-present DC2017_WandID1-01.png DC2017_WandID2-01.png DC2017_WandID3-01.png This page needs the celebrity variants. You can help Logopedia by adding it. Category:Special logos Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel logos and idents Category:The Walt Disney Company